


Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss: OC Book

by LM_Studios



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: OC Book, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios
Summary: I had some help restoring the original bios I had for a few of my OCs. These will be characters that may make an appearance in some of my stories. Any and all video clips belong to their respected users. All characters in this book belong to me. Many OC templates were used to create each one, from the images to the text formatting. Helluva Boss and Hazbin Hotel both belong to Vivziepop.





	1. My Hazbins: Lucca Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Lyra, Lucca here is actually one of the main protagonists of my Two Guardians series...that is on semi-hiatus. In summary, he and his sister travel to different worlds (often in disguise) as part of a much bigger mission. This is his cover story should anyone start asking any questions about his past.

**|Catchphrase/Greeting|**

.:〃 _A wise wolf runs with his pack._ 〃:.

.:〃 _Hi there, I'm Lucca. And you are?_ 〃:.

**|First Name|**

Lucca

**|Middle Name|**

Xavier

**|Last Name|**

Tano

**|Nicknames|**

Champ (Husk or Cliff), Pup/Puppy (by Alastor on occasion to mess with him/by Cherri Bomb when flirting), Lukie (by Angel Dust, HATES being called this)

**|Personal Opinion of Himself|**

〃 _I'm not as intimidating as most people think. I can be a big softy when you get to know me._ 〃

**|Gender|**

Male

**|Species|**

Wolf hybrid

**|Sexuality|**

Pansexual (has dated 2 women and 1 man, his boyfriend being his longest running relationship before passing)

**|Age|**

21

**|Wish/Goal|**

〃 _Lyra is all I have left, I don't want to lose her._ 〃

**|Likes|**

Strawberry Pocky

Sword fighting

Wrestling

Gambling

Beer/Hard liquor

Has a soft spot for children

Spending time with his sister

**|Dislikes|**

Anything chocolate! (allergic)

Hates needles/shots

Dog/Canine puns

People forcing themselves onto his sister

Homophobes

Persistent suitors

Being called 'Pup', 'Puppy', 'Doggy', and (thanks to Angel) 'Lukie'

Alastor (Frenemy relationship)

**|Personality|**

Bold

Brave

Calm

Fatherly/Brotherly

Kind

Lovable

Loyal

Optimistic

Over confident

Protective

Selfless

**|Affiliations|**

Training to be a bartender at the Happy Hotel/Bonds with Husk (somewhat of a father/son relationship)

Is very wary of Alastor because of his reputation

Enemies with Sir Pentious since he constantly tries to gain Lyra's affection

Romantically pursued by Angel Dust, slowly starts to fall for him

Tries to avoid Cherri Bomb's advances (sees her as a friend...a horny friend)

Can't stand Nifty's 'shipping' habits

**|Powers|**

**Swordsman:** Not many people know this about Lucca, but he's quite skilled with a katana. When he died he was buried with a blade that was gifted to him from one of his closest friends.

 **Shapeshifter:** Lucca has always loved canine animals, especially wolves. His passion for the animal manifests in his new form in more ways than one. He can turn into a large wolf that's roughly the size of a full grown horse.

 **Fighter:** Hand to hand combat, he could rough someone up very badly. His punches are strong enough to break someone's rib.

 **Eye Spy:** His left eye has been enhanced with the ability to see the winning outcome of a bet. Useful when spying on players cards in poker or getting the winning number in a game of roulette

 **Zoolingualism:** In life he was known to be an animal whisperer, in death he can fully communicate with animals

 **Bilingual:** Can speak fluent Japanese so he and Lyra can speak more privately

**|Death|**

09/05/1995 - 08/31/2017, Age 21

〃 _You can cheat at any game, but you can't cheat death._ 〃

Got caught cheating when playing cards against a kingpen, chased by Dobermans and then beaten to death

**|Habits|**

His ears quiver when he's nervous/scared

Bites his lip or fingers when worried

Tends to overreact to his sister's 'favors'

Often plays the 'big brother' card to bail Lyra out of certain situations (even though she's older by a few minutes)

Sharpens his katana daily

Wags his tail when excited/happy

Tries to outdo his sister's plans...it doesn't always end well

**|Quirks|**

Likes to stay fit, works out regularly (He has a six pack)

Although a skilled fighter, he hates unnecessary violence

Hates perverts that flirt with his sister...or him

Loves the color blue

Amazing dancer, later discovers he's a better pole dancer

Can sing, loves to sing with his sister

When it comes to food, he mostly craves meat

Prefers the night life, not a morning person

When flirting he tends to have better luck with men than women. For some reason things get awkward when he flirts with women

**|Extra Bio|**

His tail tip is blue.

With Lyra constantly at his side since childhood, he craved time for himself. Now that they are older, he secretly misses her company when she does leave.

He hates his tail because of how fluffy it is, that and Angel often teases him by wearing it like a boa.

He bonds with Husk quickly over drinks and gambling, often calls him 'Gramps'. Despite the nickname, Husk sees him more like a son and tries to have his back when he can.

**|Outfit|**

The last outfit he wore was a lavish black and blue suit. His current clothing was actually obtained during the aftermath of a turf war. When the stores and shops were raided, he grabbed what he could. Not the best way to get new clothes, but he had to get rid of his tattered suit eventually. Fun fact, his shirt is actually a women's top, that's why it doesn't fully cover his torso. XD

**|Voice Claim|**

Josh Keaton: Shiro from Voltron


	2. My Hazbins: Lyra Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Lucca, Lyra here is actually one of the main protagonists of my Two Guardians series...that is on semi-hiatus. In summary, she and her brother travel to different worlds (often in disguise) as part of a much bigger mission. This is her cover story should anyone start asking any questions about her past.

**|Catchphrase/Greeting|**

.:〃 _When you find your passion, you find your voice._ 〃:.

.:〃 _H-Hi, I'm Lyra._ 〃:.

**|First Name|**

Lyra

**|Middle Name|**

Alexa

**|Last Name|**

Tano

**|Nicknames|**

Doll/Dollface (by Angel Dust/Others that flirt with her), Milady/Darling (by Alastor/Sir Pentious)

**|Personal Opinion of Herself|**

〃 _I can be a bit of a dork...but I'm a good friend if you need me._ 〃

**|Gender|**

Female

**|Species|**

Winged Cat Demon

**|Sexuality|**

Straight/Pride Ally: Crushes hard on Alastor, despite his fearful reputation

**|Age|**

21

**|Wish/Goal|**

〃 _My father disappeared when I was little, but I have hope that he's still alive. All I want is for him to meet his son..._ 〃

**|Likes|**

Sweets, especially Pocky...she would kill for Pocky

Writing

Singing/Dancing (is really shy about both)

Electroswing/Techno/Acoustic/Acapella music

Gay Pride

Concerning alcohol, fruity mixed drinks

Bad puns, uses them the first chance she gets

Internet memes

**|Dislikes|**

Bitter/Sour foods

Drugs/Smoking

Hard liquor

Heavy metal music

Persistent suitors/flirting

Her most persistent suitor being Sir Pentious

Homophobes Ignore

The thought of rape/forced or harmful sex (Even certain kinks, like BDSM for example...she has a low threshold for pain)

**|Personality|**

Bold

Cheerful

Clumsy

Creative

Curious

Naive

Optimistic

Timid/Shy

Persistent

**|Affiliations|**

Works as a maid and singer at the hotel (Bonds quickly with Nifty over fanfiction)

Crushes on Alastor despite the possible danger

Can't stand Sir Pentious...but thinks his Egg Boi's are cute

Tries her hardest to make Husk laugh (Succeeds every now and then)

**|Powers|**

**Flight:** As a demon she has wings...but struggles terribly while trying to use them. Before a forced flying lesson with Husk, she could hardly get off the ground. (While teaching her they gained an uncle and niece relationship)

 **Levitation:** She can move almost anything with her mind, however she cannot lift heavy objects.

 **Rage:** Literally turns into a monster when angry. The only thing that calms her down in this state is seeing a friendly face.

 **Multilingual:** Can speak fluent Italian, Spanish, French, and Japanese

**|Death|**

09/05/1995 - 09/04/2017, Age 21

〃 _I...I didn't know what to do...I just wanted to see my brother again._ 〃

Took her own life, hanged.

**|Habits|**

Tends to fidget when she's nervous

Tidy's up small messes

Tends to gloat when she proves her brother wrong

Depending on how grave the issue, she always argues with her brother over who has the better plan

**|Quirks|**

Loves the color purple.

Sings or hums when alone (May sing out loud when listening to music through her headphones without realizing it)

Writes short stories when bored (This makes her quick friends with Nifty)

Speaks Japanese. She surprisingly speaks fluent French, Spanish, and Italian after her death. (In life she struggled in learning these languages.)

Snorts if she laughs hard enough

Loves plushies of her anime/cartoon crushes

Paces when worried, can't sit still

Even in death, she's blind as a bat without her glasses

Good with computers

Secretly obsessed with yaoi

Always listens to music

Has confrontation issues, will try to avoid a fight if she can

Obsessive gamer

**|Extra Info|**

Her tail tip is purple.

As a child, Lyra was always by her brother's side. She is so used to his company that she sometimes feels lonely without him, even when with other friends.

Although Lyra hates to fight, she will often try to talk her way out of a situation. Sadly, this tactic doesn't always work and she will force herself to step out of her comfort zone. She draws the line at unwanted touching and will lash out with no mercy.

**|Quote|**

〃 _Oh, you want to read my stories? S-Sure, they're mostly self-inserts though, heh..._ 〃

**|Outfit|**

Originally, she wore jeans and a black hoodie at the time of her death. Her new outfit is the result of a girls night with Charlie and her friends.

**|Voice Claim|**

Cherami Leigh Kuehn: Asuna from Sword Art Online


	3. My Hazbins: Clifford 'Cliff' Carter

**｜** **Catchphrase** **｜**

:〃 _Place your bets carefully, otherwise you can lose it all._ 〃:.

**｜** **Greeting** **｜**

Greeting: _Hey stranger, wanna test your luck?_

**｜** **First Name** **｜**

Clifford

**｜** **Middle Name** **｜**

Carson

**｜** **Last Name** **｜**

Carter

**｜** **Nicknames** **｜**

King of Aces/Ace, CC (hates this nickname), Goat boy (get ready for a fight), Cliff, Cliffy (lovers only)

**｜** **Personal Opinion of Himself** **｜**

〃Hey, I'm pretty damn great, gimmie a chance.〃

**｜** **Gender** **｜**

Male

**｜** **Species** **｜**

Ram

**｜** **Sexuality** **｜**

Pansexual

**｜** **Age** **｜**

55

**｜** **Wish/Goal** **｜**

〃I just want another chance, to do things right with my life.〃

**｜** **Likes** **｜**

Gambling

Soft spot for animals

Drinking

Street Racing

Magic Tricks

Smoking

Porn

**｜** **Dislikes** **｜**

Being cheated/lied to

Being called a goat

Heights

Tight spaces/Being locked up

**｜** **Personality** **｜**

Alert

Assertive

Clever

Flirty (on occasion)

Gruff

Humorous (tells a LOT of dirty jokes)

Sarcastic

Strong

Temperamental (easy to piss off)

**｜** **Affiliations** **｜**

Close friends with Husk, in life and death

Occasional security guard/bodyguard for hire

Professional gambler/Competes in tournaments

Husk is to Alastor as Cliff is to Marcel (A friend that hates his friend)

**｜** **Powers** **｜**

Super Strength: He can bench press almost anything heavier than a car with ease. However, it can be dangerous when he's angry or even nervous.

Able Climber: Although he's a bit bulky, his legs are strong enough to help him leap onto impossible ledges and climb the roughest terrain.

**｜** **Death** **｜**

〃Sure I lost my business, but my buddy got out alive. At least me kicking it wasn't in vain.〃

Took a fatal gunshot to save a friend

**｜** **Habits** **｜**

Is usually seen smoking a cigar

Fidgets with a green poker chip when he needs to think/He'll drop everything he's doing to find it should he lose it

Easily gets annoyed if pestered too much

Has a different 'partner' at least every week

**｜** **Quirks** **｜**

Has a love for vintage vehicles

Carries his lucky card deck

Can use a cellphone well, but hates computers

Photographic memory

Ambidextrous

Con-artist

**｜** **Extra Info** **｜**

For him, clothes are optional...at least that he tells people. He might wear just a shirt or just a pair of shorts. Husk always chastises him for not fully getting dressed.

He loves to read romance novels in his spare time, prefers to keep this guilty pleasure to himself

Although he's known as a playboy, he does have a crush on Katie Killjoy...and everyone calls him crazy for it

**｜** **Quote** **｜**

〃Look pal, if ya can't pay, then don't f***ing play.〃

**｜** **Voice Claim** **｜**

Clancy Brown: Hank Anderson from Detroit Becoming Human


	4. My Hazbins: Marcel Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I'd say I love the most because of the info I gave him. He was an adopt that I grabbed quick when he was up for sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there are quite a few typos in the pic, I noticed it right after I saved it.

**|Catchphrase/Greeting|**

.:〃 _Now that's what I call entertainment!_ 〃:.

.:〃 _Marcel Malice at your service! It's always a pleasure to meet me._ 〃:.

**|First Name|**

Marcel

**|Middle Name|**

Emanuel

**|Last Name|**

Malice

**|Nicknames|**

The Blue Terror (various sinners), Vox Junior (his co-workers, behind his back), The Static King (various sinners), Marc (close friends/overlords)

**|Personal Opinion of Himself|**

〃 _Why I'm the best reporter in the Nine Circles! Go ahead...try and change my mind._ 〃

**|Gender|**

Male

**|Species|**

TV Demon

**|Sexuality|**

Bisexual: He loves to toy with Vox and Alastor due to their rivalry. On the rare occasion he catches them together, he teases them further by saying they would make a 'deadly throuple'. Despite his crush on the duo, he is painfully rejected each time

**|Age|**

Mid 30's (Actual age unknown)

**|Wish/Goal|**

〃 _Getting the biggest scoop is all that matters, no matter how many necks I have to break._ 〃

**|Likes|**

Watching people fail

Gambling

Wine

LOVES the spotlight/attention

Making deals/contracts

Turf wars

Showing off/Bragging

Messing with Alastor and Vox

**|Dislikes|**

TV puns

His screen being damaged in anyway...or even getting smudged

People that claim to be stronger than him

Not being the center of attention

Anything involving water, causes him to short out

**|Personality|**

Bold

Brilliant (Self proclaimed)

Charismatic

Clever

Cruel

Cunning

Devious

Energetic

Over confident

Persistent

**|Affiliations|**

Works with Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench at the News Station, even they fear him and are wise not to question him/Runs his own segment called 'Marc's Murder Madness', focuses turf war news and updates, has millions of viewers daily

Knows Husk after acquiring his favorite casino after a turf war, sees him as his favorite customer

Often does favors for Valentino, only to get close to Vox

Teases the Tano Twins when they are in trouble

Toys with Angel Dust for the hell of it

Has no interest in the Happy Hotel, even though he is aware of Alastor's presence there (Only 'visits' for the chance to embarrass him)

**|Powers|**

**Technopath:** Can control electricity and other electronics, even give life to other devices for spying purposes (Often does this with a seemingly busted camera that he carries around)

 **Teleportation:** He can appear almost anywhere (The limit being it has to be a place he's been to before or somewhere nearby)

 **Gambler:** Next to rumors and gossip, he loves to gamble and hardly loses (Many people say he cheats...and he does)

 **Deal Maker:** He's tricked many sinners into making deals and contracts with him, he's never had anyone turn him down

 **Multilingual:** Can speak fluent French, Spanish, German, and Italian

**|Death|**

Exact dates unknown, died in the 1990's, Age mid 30's (Keeps this to himself, embarrassed of his cause of death)

〃 _Let's just say my demise was quite a shock, especially to myself._ 〃

He would either frame or even kill other reporters to get the better story. During his 'last scoop', he fell into a pool during a rough altercation and was electrocuted when a stray cable fell into the water

**|Habits|**

He always has a smile on his screen

Loves to pick a fight

Should he be nervous or scared, his screen may glitch and a twisted frown may appear

Tends to overreact when people joke about taking his territory

Loves to hear about upcoming turf wars just so he can fight the strongest 'bidder' himself

**|Quirks|**

Loves to start trouble to get a story

Would rather be the one flirting than have someone flirt with him

Loves the color blue

Enjoys listening to/playing classical and jazz music (Can play the piano, organ, and violin)

**|Extra Info|**

Visibly has no eyes (many question how he can see)

Impossible to sneak up on

Had several draws against Cherri Bomb whenever they fought, sees her as the 'perfect' rival

Owns many casinos and other music venues in Hell

The only demon bold enough to directly confront an overlord

Should his screen get cracked he is left blinded, but the wound would heal over time

Easily nervous around large bodies of water

Similar to Alastor in behavior and manners

Territorial when sinners try to claim his property

Loves to wear suits and nothing else

Has a large set of claws for hands...but is really careful with them (Shocks a lot of people when he shows how delicate he can be)

**|Quote|**

〃 _Hello my sorry sinners, and welcome to Marcel's Murder Madness! Your one stop spot for the latest turf war news and updates!_ 〃

**|Outfit|**

His favorite color in the world is blue, he calls it his power color. His entire wardrobe consists mainly of blue and black clothing. He is often seen wearing a blue suit with a short cape draped on his shoulders.

**|Voice Claim|**

Jermaine Clement: Tamatoa from Moana (Speaking and singing)


End file.
